


Peppermint Mocha

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Koli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: Oli and Kellin are roommates and Kellin is the type to wait until the last second to cram for exams. Oli just wants some sleep.





	Peppermint Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super quick oneshot I did within the span of one day (wow!) because I saw this prompt and just had to write it:  
“You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.
> 
> So I did a cute little Koli spin on it. 
> 
> And NO it's not too soon for cute winter fics OK

Oli has been trying to sleep for five hours straight. It’s not his fault his roommate always waits until the last second to study for his exams. Sometimes Oli even wishes that he had been paired up with someone else to share his apartment with, but then he remembers that Kellin had been his only option, if he wasn’t going to choose random guys that didn’t even attend university. 

Kellin was pretty nice, though it all, he just had some seriously annoying quirks to work out.

So Oli puts up with it every time a stupid exam rolls around, even though he hates it. He’s struck a deal tonight with Kellin though, lights go out after eleven PM and no exceptions. 

“Goodnight,” Kellin says at 11:01, flipping off the light-switch and plopping into his own bed. There are two twin beds in the tiny bedroom, spaced about a foot apart, and a cheap IKEA desk across the room, leaving little to none walking space.

“Goodnigh’,” Oli responds, happily. He can’t sleep with the light on, so he’s fucking grateful for this moment, he’s been dying of sleep for hours now.

He sleeps, but wakes up because of the sound of a book slamming down onto the floor and Kellin cursing in response. Oli blinks his eyes, rubbing them wearily. Kellin is at the desk, his hair disheveled to holy hell, wearing his stupid red plaid pajamas that make him look so fucking adorable that it makes Oli’s heart hurt.

He doesn’t want to be attracted to him, he really doesn’t. Usually he just looks the other way, shakes off the feelings with a sarcastic comment, but he’s quiet this time. This time he just looks. The way he brushes a long strand of hair out of his face, the way he viscously scribbles at his paper like it’s harmed him some way. He bites his lip, too, when he concentrates really hard. Oli likes it when he’s deep in thought, that was when he was the cutest.

But not cute enough to warrant breaking the promise, which Oli remembers quite clearly now. Surely bringing it up will snap him out of his trance of giving heart eyes to Kellin.

“It’s four in the mornin’! You said you would go to sleep!” Oli says, throwing his legs out of bed and storming over to the desk, which wasn’t nearly as dramatic as he would’ve liked given the small space he had to stomp on to begin with.

Kellin jumps when he hears him, turning around, wide-eyed.

“I, uh, thought if I was quiet, I-“ he stutters, looking down at his paper. Oli looks too, leaning onto the desk and propping himself up with one arm. When Kellin looks back up, their faces are so close, so close that it makes Oli’s heart beat five times faster than it should. Kellin’s lips look so pink, his messy hair is greasy from not showering for days and it really, really should be gross but it totally isn’t because it’s Kellin. His roommate of two years and counting, his best friend, his - crush.

“You can stay up, if you want,” Oli says, although that’s not really what he’s thinking. He wants to close the gap between them so badly, to see what Kellin tastes like.

He doesn’t realize it’s happening for a couple of moments when it does. Kellin’s having to awkwardly turn to kiss him, but he puts his hands on the sides of Oli’s face and guides him lower, deepening the kiss.

He tastes like peppermint and coffee. Oli breaks the kiss, grabbing onto Kellin’s hand and dragging him away from the desk.

“I think it’s time you took a break,” Oli says, guiding him to his bed. It’s surreal, finally doing something that he’s dreamed about for nearly a year now. Kellin laughs as Oli picks him up and lies him on it, climbing on top of him afterwards. Kellin leans forward and kisses Oli’s lips again.

“I’ll always take a break if it involves kissing you.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
☽ [Tumblr](https://misssnightmare.tumblr.com) │ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MisssNightmare) │ [Dreamwidth](https://missnightmare.dreamwidth.org/) ☾


End file.
